1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing silicon nanometer structures, more particularly, to a method in which a silicon nitride film is formed on a silicon substrate through chemical reaction of a surface, and then a silicon nanometer structure is formed using the silicon nitride film under a ultra high vacuum atmosphere.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, since miniaturization of semiconductor devices is needed for achieving semiconductor devices of large scale integration and ultra high speed, the technology of manufacturing semiconductor nano (nanometer) patterns, wires, pillars and dots comes is important. Therefore, it has become important to develop a technology for manufacturing nano structures having at low expenditure, high efficiency and high precision.
Patterns have been formed using an electron beam of high energy in the conventional nano structure manufacturing method. It takes a long time to form electron beam lithography patterns, and not only does this method cost much, but it also has a defect; there are many impurities on the surface.